


Forgotten Monarch

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: A miraculous AU, Butterfly!Bridgette, F/M, Monarch - Freeform, Paon Royale - Freeform, Paon!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Felix is one of the favored champions of a hidden heroine but he doesn't remember her.





	Forgotten Monarch

Félix pulled his collar tighter around himself. Night had long fallen and he was on the other side of town. He knew how he had gotten here. He had been evading a mage that had somehow decided he would make good bait to lure out whoever was pulling the strings of the different heroes that would fill the city. Each one was always different than the last. No one knew where they came from or who they were. They all knew one thing though: There was a higher power behind these heroes, one who pulls the strings.

Félix lifted his attention towards a T.V store when he had reached the corner. The flashing colors snaring his attention, the news flashing by. Telling the story of a hero who had fought the mage today. It was a male. His blond hair tied into a ponytail. He looked like a mix between a peacock themed ninja and a samurai. He seemed to be this hidden hero’s favorite champion. Félix watched as the peacock ninja used the butterfly shield to block an attack from a fae. This was old news. Like a few months ago? He wasn’t sure and he didn’t know why they still played it. They were still trying to figure out who the favored peacock was. He was more common than the others. Félix looked away from the T.Vs with a soft hum and pushed on. He didn’t like the sad feeling that was beginning to settle in his stomach.

Félix wasn’t sure if the hero was still favored since he wasn’t around for the past month or so. Give or take a few days. The peacock themed ninja didn’t show up today, yet why do they choose to replay the scenes on him still? One of the others had dealt with the warlock/mage. Whatever the person was. Félix didn’t really care for the villains

The hero liked to hide in the shadows and little was known about him other than that he existed. No one else knew who it was except for Félix. He was related to him and the excited teen had revealed himself, hoping for his support. Félix released a soft sigh. Adrien had been excited the day Plagg had arrived and had to proceed to tell Félix the story of his arrival.

Plagg had offered him to join the battle when he panicked about his brother being in it. He had even pulled forth another ring with three gems embedded into it. Félix politely declined, not wanting the destructive powers that seemed to be oozing off of the thing. Plagg only smirked as if he had made a wise choice. He also had seemed to know something else but refused to say.

Félix shook his head, dismissing the thoughts that dare intrude upon his mind. He was taking this long walk to clear his mind, not to think about Adrien and his mischief-loving kwami. Speaking of the blond, He listened to the shadows, knowing that his brother would come looking for him by now. He was taking too long on his journey home. Adrien had seemed to gotten a handle on using the shadows for travels.

Félix pursed his lips and once more dismissed his thoughts. Quieting his mind and listening to the soft rumbles of thunder. A storm was approaching. Usually he didn’t care for the storms, but lately, that had changed. He didn’t mind the rain now. He enjoyed sitting outside and listening to the splatter of the falling rain.

Félix inhaled the night air, the scent of rain filling his senses. It was soothing and comforting. He exhaled, almost feeling like an excited bird at the possibility of the oncoming storm. He blinked at the passing thoughts before pushing them to the side. He wasn’t a bird. He had no powers of one. He wasn’t an avian shifter either. Unfortunately. His family, other than Adrian, had no powers. They weren’t special. Félix shook his head, dismissing the depressing thoughts.

“Félix.”

A soft voice called his name. He snapped his attention upward while coming to a halt, wondering if he had imagined it. Was Adrien looking for him? He listened to his senses, finding no disturbance in the shadows. He looked around the almost empty streets. No one stood out to him and all were scurrying to find cover from the approaching storm.

“Félix.” There was the voice again, just as soft or possibly softer. Either way, it made his heart race. Félix turned his attention towards where he had thought he heard it. He tilted his head when nothing happens. He shrugged and moved onward but taking slow steps as if he was hoping to hear whoever was calling him. He furrowed his brows. Why was he eager to find this person? Someone calling his name should be dangerous. Fae has done that too many times to others.

“This way, Félix.” He snapped his attention about at the voice. It most likely belonged to a woman. Why was it making his heart race? He didn’t understand. He felt like he could follow it to the ends of the earth. He halted in his steps, scanning the now empty streets. Thunder boomed overhead and a light drizzle began to the dot the sidewalk. Félix felt like he should be uneasy with this voice; but, he found slight comfort.

Félix wanted to move forward but he found himself hesitating, wanting to find the owner of this voice. He waited for a few moments wondering if the voice would speak again but I didn’t. He gave a slight tilt of his head, wondering if he had heard laughter. A slight frown curled his lips before he took one step forward. “Félix, darling. This way.” He snapped his attention towards the alley. His heart thumped in his chest at the flash of purple. He instinctively followed the color he had seen. He halted at the edge of the shadows maw. Adrien was here but he didn’t focus on that.

A woman dressed in purple stood before him. The shadows shrouding her to the point that he wouldn’t have noticed her if he hadn’t been looking for something. “Who are you?” He asked. His heart racing in his chest as if he had just one of his long lost favorite books. He didn’t believe in love at first sight. So, why? Why was his heart racing? He blinked when the shadows fell away enough for him to get a good look at her. Was Adrien hiding her?

She wore a purple jack that went down to her waist, purple frills ending a little above halfway of her thighs. She wore lavender thigh high boots. A dark shimmering purple cloak went past her ankles and a little behind her. He instinctively knew those were her wings. How? He wasn’t sure. A lovely purple butterfly mask accented her heart-shaped face. Long raven hair was tied into a high ponytail, purple was the highlighted color. “Hello, Félix. It’s been awhile.” Her crystalline voice sent his heart flutter. A soft blush colored his cheeks. He shuffled his feet, feeling absolutely _shy_. Why? He didn’t know this woman at _all._ Yet his heart told him that he knew her.

Félix gaze dropped to her full rose pink lips. He slightly parted his lips. He was quick to turn away, feeling a blush coloring his cheeks. Why did he want to kiss her? He jumped when he felt her grab his chin lightly turn his attention towards her like she had something she wanted to show him. Adrien’s presence grew closer but Félix cared not. His attention focused on the woman in front of him. Her purple eyes burned into him. They were so purple that he easily got lost in them. There was a softness to them that had his heart racing. Why did he want to be pinned to the wall by her? Feel the brush of her lips or her tongue dancing in his mouth. A furious blush darkened at the thought and he was quick to take steps back from her. He hoped that she couldn’t read his thoughts but something whispered to him that she could sense what he was feeling.

He blinked when she held her hand out. His gaze was instantly glued to the dark, velvet looking box in her outstretched palm. Blue markings decorated the top. Didn’t Adrien say that Plagg came in one of these? He hesitated before accepting the box. She took a few steps back as if waiting for him to reject it. He peered at her through his lashes. Though she appeared to be calm on the exterior, he somehow knew that she was nervous. Nervous? Really? Why would she be? She seemed more eager than anything but was trying to contain it.

He returned his attention towards the box before carefully pulling the lid back. He blinked and looked away at bright blue light that flashed. He felt another set of eyes burning into him. He opened one eye and blinked at the sight of a pair of ruby reds burning into him. A smirk curled the little creature's lips. “So this is your love bird.” Félix blinked when the little creature came into human form. He went absolutely still as the being circled him as if appraising him for something. “Welcome to the clan Paon Royale.” Félix stared at the outstretched hand.

“He doesn’t do handshakes.” Adrien piped up. The male shrugged.

“I’m Dusuu, the god of time and it’s about time that the two of you were reunited.” The god turned his attention towards the woman standing behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of LadyNoirette's Monarch/Paon Royale and this [comic!](https://officialladynoirette.tumblr.com/post/184722355148/monarch-and-felix-who-has-an-amnesia-for-some)


End file.
